


October 31: Free Day #4

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Free day, Kinktober 2019, maybe it's not your kink but lemme tell you something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 00:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Liv and Will and Noah, all out to dinner. By accident.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/William Dodds
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kinktober 2019 Prompt Fills: SVU Filth





	October 31: Free Day #4

_Liv:_ Running late. Babysitter issues.  
_Liv:_ I'm going to have to bring Noah with me. Lucy's sick, and my backup has a fever.

*

Liv shows up to the restaurant not having gotten a reply from Will. She's worried, a little. This is only their fourth date, and things have been going well, but she'd intentionally kept Will and Noah apart so far _because_ the relationship is so new. 

The hostess greets Liv and smiles at Noah. "You must be our surprise guest!" she says.

Noah looks confused. "Surprise guest?" He looks at Liv.

Liv shrugs, just as confused. "I don't know," she says. "Let's find out."

The hostess leads them to their table. Will is already there, seated on the far side of the table. The seat across from him is empty, and there's a third chair on one side that Liv knows shouldn't be there. 

"That chair is cool," Noah says, a smile breaking across his face.

The chair is decorated in napkins shaped like swans and fans and flowers. There's a balloon tied to the back of it, and a dark green cushion on the seat. 

"It is pretty cool," Liv agrees, looking from it to Will. 

Will stands from his chair and immediately crouches down so he can be eye-to-eye with Noah. "Hi, I'm Will. You must be Noah."

Noah nods, holding out his hand like Liv has taught him. "It's nice to meet you," Noah says.

"It's nice to meet you," Will replies. He shakes Noah's hand, then turns to look at the chair. "When your mom said you were coming, everyone here thought you should have a special chair."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," Will says with a serious nod. "They asked if you needed a booster seat, and I wasn't sure, but I also thought maybe you don't like booster seats."

Liv puts a hand over her mouth because she can't keep her smile down now. She'd told Will two days ago about Noah having a sudden hatred of booster seats.

"Booster seats are for babies," Noah says. "I'm five."

"Then you're definitely not a baby," Will says. "So, I'm glad I found a cushion instead. But if you don't want that, we can get rid of it."

Noah looks at the cushion, and Liv can tell he loves it. "I'll try it," he says with all the solemnity of a five-year-old trying to act grown-up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Will says. 

"Noah," Liv says, getting his attention. "Why don't you go wash your hands? I'll order you some milk, okay?"

Noah beams--going to the bathroom alone is something else he's very serious about currently--and looks around for the rest room signs.

"It's straight back that way," Will says, pointing.

"Okay," Noah says. He looks at Liv again. "Can I have chocolate milk?"

"Sure," she says. She watches him to make sure he makes it to the bathroom, then looks at Will, who's standing again. "This is so sweet," she says, gesturing to the chair but meaning everything WIll's done since they've walked in the door.

"Sorry I didn't text you back," Will says, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "I meant to just get the chair and maybe a balloon, but then the hostess suggested the extras, and I got a bit carried away."

"It's wonderful," Liv says. She kisses Will quickly on the mouth, then lets him pull out her chair. "His whole night will be made just because you agreed booster seats are for babies."

"Well, he's five," Will replies as he sits in his own chair. 

Liv glances at the menu, glad to see there are a couple of things Noah will happily eat. When she looks up again, Will is watching her with a soft smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head. "Just thinking about when my boys were little."

Liv chuckles. "I honestly cannot imagine Mike was every little."

"He was only six pounds when he was born," Will says. He cups his hands together. "I could hold him like this. He was so small." He laugh. "Now, of course, it's a little different."

"A little," Liv agrees. She glances towards the bathrooms to see if Noah's coming there way. He's not. "Will," she takes a deep breath. This is a conversation she'd planned to save until more time had passed, but the decorated chair and the way Will had already treated Noah has changed her mind. "Noah's the first priority in my life. I know you're aware of that, but I just think it needs to be said out loud. And I need you to know that if you don't want to take part in his growing up, what's already happening between you and I isn't going to get any more serious than it is."

Will nods. "Of course," he says. "I'd expect nothing else from you, Liv."

"I just want to be clear that I don't expect you to step up and be a father. You've raised your kids, and if you don't want to do it all over again, I understand."

Will's whole demeanor softens. He looks at the decorated chair, then back at Liv. "I wasn't always great at being a dad, but it's one of the best things I've ever done. Maybe _the_ best thing. Mike says so, at least, but I think he might be biased." Will looks sad for a moment. "Matthew chose his mother, and I respect that. But...I had two boys, and then I didn't. I'm not trying to say Noah is a replacement for Matthew, not in the least, but I do still have about half of my dad skills leftover that never got used."

Liv has to blink away tears. "Only half?"

"Maybe a little more than that. Mike was a pretty good kid."

Liv laughs. "I see."

Will smiles at her. "I'd be interested in being a dad again if you think it's okay. We can take it slow. Make sure Noah knows he's always going to be the first priority."

"Okay," Liv says, reaching for Will's hand as she spots Noah coming out of the bathroom. "Let's do it."


End file.
